


Silent Night

by crimsondust



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Christmas, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsondust/pseuds/crimsondust
Summary: Georges Pontmercy has an important conversation with Father Mabeuf and Fantine and Cosette spend one happy Christmas among new found friends.
Relationships: Mabeuf & Georges Pontmercy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midautumnnightdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midautumnnightdream/gifts).



> Written for midautumnnightdream and originally posted on tumblr

Georges Pontmercy was settling in his regular pew at the Saint Sulpice Church, with a young child of around six or seven years named Marius, who was gazing at the ceiling of the Church in delight and deep fascination. It had become a tradition for Georges to travel to Paris for Christmas to spend time with Father Mabeuf and Mother Plutarch, since he had no other friends. Besides, he felt it a duty for Marius to at least be acquainted with his aunt, when she visited Church for Mass. He vaguely knew of the existence of other relations- Marius had a cousin Theodule whose family was in Paris, and he felt that the children should grow up playing with each other and he intended to visit their family the next day so that the boys could spend time together. For all those reasons, Georges Pontmercy had undertaken a journey from Vernon by a stagecoach with a sleepy Marius. 

Father Mabeuf entered the Church after a few minutes and took his seat beside him. He had arrived early for Mass on Christmas eve.

‘Well?’ he queried.

‘It is for Marius’ sake.’ Georges sighed even as he clutched the child to himself more, ‘He will grow up in luxury. What more can a father want?’

‘He will grow up without a father.’ Mabeuf paused, ‘I approve of all political opinions as you know, but not when they separate families.’

‘Monsieur Gillenormand is Marius’ grandfather. I can’t disconnect him from that part of his family, for the sake of his dear mother.’ There were tears in Georges’ eyes as he thought of his dead wife.

‘Even if?’ Mabeuf’s tone was gentle and he placed his hand on Georges’ hand.

‘Even if I never get to see him again,’ a tear fell from Georges’ eyes and travelled all the way down his cheek as he nodded, ‘I live on a paltry pension in Vernon, while Marius’ grandfather lives in Paris in a great house. My son’s life would be so much better there. He will grow up in all the comforts that I can never provide for him.’

Mabeuf’s eyes glistened with tears, ‘I have known you, friend, for some years now through my brother. You know as well as I do, that the poor child’s life will be without love.’

Mabeuf smiled at the dark haired child, who wanted his kindly old uncle to follow him around the church. Georges scooped up Marius in his arms and kissed the dear child’s head as he laughed, ‘You are growing too big for my arms.’

‘Don’t send him away,’ Father Mabeuf said turning to Georges, ‘Money is not everything. Your child’s happiness is more important. Perhaps, your father in law might not even disinherit the child. Even if he does, the child deserves to grow up with a father who loves him.’

‘Do you want to live with your father, Marius?’

In reply, the solemn looking child who was lost in his own world, buried his head in his father’s shoulder. Mabeuf squeezed Georges’ shoulder without saying anything. The two men had developed a close familiarity over the years they had known each other to the point where they did not need many words to communicate, they understood each other’s thoughts well, it should be said, better even than words. 

Georges would spend several happy hours in his garden delighting in the beauty of the flowers and then dispatch long letters enclosed with saplings to Father Mabeuf each week.

Father Mabeuf himself was occupied in cultivating a garden of his own and experimenting with indigo. They exchanged several hours of pleasant conversation whenever Georges visited Paris, or Father Mabeuf visited his brother in Vernon. Father Mabeuf would sigh happily as they sat down in creaking old chairs with books or pottered about in the garden under the gaze of the watchful evening star. It was easy for them, who had known each other for years, to find pleasure in the little things around them. They were all the friends and family each had. 

Presently, their attention was caught by a young woman carrying a baby in her arms who had entered the Church just before the Mass began. The baby was asleep with the confidence that very young children possess when they feel safe in their mother’s arms.

The mother was beautiful and had Georges Pontmercy been less preoccupied, he would have noticed it all the more. Her hair fell in cascades all the way down to her waist and shimmered gold in the light, while her beautiful blue eyes were slightly dimmed with tears. Nevertheless, Georges felt a sympathy for the mother and her child, for the mother was not followed by a husband. 

The reader will have guessed that the young mother was Fantine. She had determined to set out for Montreuil sur Mer in early spring as soon as winter had folded away its white wings. She had despaired of finding enough work in Paris to support them and was living on whatever she had left and could sell so that she would have money for her journey. She had already given up all finery, sold most of her trinkets and was dressed very simply, despite all this, there was a determined look about her. In the light, she still retained all her beauty, though some lines of sadness were also visible. 

It was the children who found each other first. Children lead very naturally to conversation. Fantine felt there was some Providence in her footsteps being directed to this Church on Christmas eve. She had no relations, no family. The poor girl only had her child, the child only the mother. Fantine had explained in some words how she had determined to set out for her hometown in spring. Father Mabeuf in turn invited her for a supper on Christmas eve with Mother Plutarch and Father Mabeuf’s brother, the cure.

The supper was a small and dignified affair. Father Mabeuf had brightened the house with flowers. Solomon the cat was curled up under the table but also liked curling up near everyone’s feet and getting in the way. Mother Plutarch served a simple but delicious meal, helped by Fantine. In the garden, Cosette had been spending her time digging up earth and putting worms in her mouth which horrified the dignified and passionate young Marius, who had acquired a solemnity that was far beyond his years. 

For a while, the people in the house forgot their troubles and the uncertain future and spent an evening in delightful conversation and the laughter of children and the clinking of the dishes as they were passed round.

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas Mass at midnight on Christmas Eve was a thing in canon era and it is what I assum the characters might be attending here. 
> 
> Putting this here, because I intend to expand this into a canon divergent AU where Georges gets to keep Marius and also because I am fond of this ficlet and want to save it.


End file.
